A Few Ground Rules
by HypnoticMelody
Summary: -ONE SHOT- -Deleted Scene from One of the Guys II- Shortly after Jason and Melody's first date, they decide to make some ground rules for their new found relationship. Jason/OC


**A Few Ground Rules**

* * *

**Summary-Shortly after Jason and Melody's first date, they decide to make some ground rules for their newfound relationship. Jason/OC [_One Shot_] [_Deleted Scene from One of the Guys II_]**

* * *

Jason Lee Scott flipped through the channels on the TV as he sat on the couch in his living room. But, he couldn't concentrate on what was on. Every now and then would he look across the room and over at the chair that his new girlfriend, Melody Porter, was occupying as she was doing her homework. The word "girlfriend" when referring to his long time best friend was still new to him, but he loved the idea of it nevertheless.

"How's it going over there?" he asked for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Melody peered at him over the tops of her glasses, an object she barely ever wore unless she needed to.

"Are you going to ask that every five minutes?" she shot back, annoyance filling her blue eyes. Jason pursed his lips as he thought about it.

"Will it make you work harder?" he asked with a shrug.

Melody's look of annoyance quickly changed into a look of amusement. "It will make me irritable," she replied.

Jason made a noise of realization and snapped his fingers before shutting off the TV. "Is that why your eyes are shooting sparks?" She leveled a stare at him and he put his hands up defensively. "All right, all right, I'll be quiet." Chastened, he slouched against the couch cushions, going nowhere.

Melody sighed and closed her textbook. "I hate it when you do that," she commented. "I won't be able to concentrate on my homework now, not with your hormones making you restless. "Y'know, for someone who can't stress enough how important grades and school work is, you're doing a pretty good job of possibly making me _fail_."

"Nice guilt trip," Jason replied, arching an eyebrow before giving her an amused grin. "Who knew you would actually listen to me for once in your life?"

"Ha ha." Melody rolled her eyes. "What do you want anyway?" Jason gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes again and said in a deep voice, obviously mocking him, "_How's it going over there_?" It was her turn to arch an eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were impatient about something. So, again I ask, 'what do you want'?"

"Is a kiss too much to ask for now?" Jason asked, trying to act all innocent.

Melody snorted. "Since when do you ask?" She set her school books aside and climbed out of the chair, stretching her arms above her head before moving to join him on the couch. Jason put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "So, I've been thinking. We should kinda…set some rules to our relationship."

"Like what?" Jason asked, looking curious to the suggestion.

"Like we put our friends first before our relationship," Melody suggested and Jason slowly nodded. "You know, we actually hang out with them inside and outside of school. We don't have to always be together and shove our relationship in their faces." She then added under breath, "Like Kimberly and Tommy do." Jason chuckled. "For example, say Kimberly and Tommy got into a big fight and momentarily stopped talking to each other. I think I should be allowed to break a date we may or may not have planned to comfort her and try and cheer her up." She clicked her tongue and then added, "You know, what you barely ever did while you were dating Becca."

"While I _have_ made it up to you guys over the past and agreed that I could've done a better job with spending more time with you guys," Jason said looking pained and amused at the same time, "I figured you'd be over your jealousy by now."

"I wasn't jealous about the fact that you dated her," Melody denied, widening her blue eyes. "I was mad that you barely spent time with us." Jason gave her a "Yeah right" look. "Ok, ok, so maybe it was a little bit of both."

"Mel."

"Alright, fine!" Melody threw her hands up into the air. "If I had the chance, I would've chopped all the hair off her head I was _that_ jealous. Happy now?"

"Very," Jason replied with a grin. "Ok, going on the topic of rules how about—"He trailed off, rubbing his chin in thought. "Every once in a while we're allowed to break dates no questions asked."

"That sounds reasonable," Melody commented, pursing her lips. She then snapped her fingers. "Oh, and I reserve the right to tell you if I think what you're wearing is the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

"As long as I get the right to honestly tell you whether or not I think something you wear makes you look fat _without_ you getting mad about it," Jason quickly shot back.

"I can't guarantee that up front," Melody said in a monotone. "But, deal." Melody grinned and gave Jason a quick kiss before getting off the couch. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Jason asked, sitting up, resting his elbow on his knees.

"Kimberly and Trini are taking Hayley, the girl Trini babysits sometimes, to the beach this weekend," Melody explained as she patted her pockets in search for her phone. "I need a new beach towel and bag so we're going to the mall." Jason peered at her. "Plus, Kim roped me into helping her find a new bathing suit."

"That's what I thought," Jason said with a small laugh, running his fingers through his hair. "Have fun."

"What are you going to do?" Melody crossed the room to the chair she abandoned and lifted up the cushion, letting out a noise of triumph as she found her phone.

"I'll probably go down to the Youth Center and practice for the Golden Pipe tournament," Jason replied, checking his watch. "I'll see if Tommy, Zack, and Billy want to tag along as well. I haven't taught Billy anything in a while, and I'm sure he could use the practice."

"Just don't kill him," Melody commented with a laugh. "God knows, we'd only get so far without Billy."

"Duly noted."

* * *

**I got the idea of this one shot from looking at the couples at my school. A lot of them are so wrapped up in each other; they tend to push their friends away. I honestly, don't feel like Jason would really be the type to do the same, so I wrote this. One of the Guys II will be updated again soon.**

**~MysticMelody101~**


End file.
